Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 January 2016
11:01 BSUY 11:03 I Cr i 11:11 Wow this is dead 11:12 Guess I'll be AFK then xD 11:13 I'm live 11:15 *glomps snow* 11:16 damn 11:16 moni ded 11:16 ;-; 11:20 Nuh 11:22 YEY 11:22 C: 11:22 Jingle balls 11:25 Chrome I'm sorry XD 11:25 I PMed you by mistake xd 11:25 Hmmm 11:26 Well,flexing *grabs camera* pose 4 me bb 11:26 *coughs* 11:26 * DroidUnit774 no pls 11:27 Fien *throws camera at mischief* make it worth it 11:27 l0l 11:28 EY 11:28 MONI 11:28 P EM 11:28 *draws a bush as one of my french girls 11:28 Yesh pose bush 11:28 Snow 11:28 PING 11:28 what 11:28 *hugs* 11:28 what ya nee- *is hugged* 11:29 :3 11:29 *walks to afk land where there ish pasta and youtube* 11:33 ey ash 11:33 ey 11:40 moni 11:40 monii 11:40 pe eeeeeem 11:40 epppppm 11:45 ello peples 11:48 ded 11:29 :3 11:29 *walks to afk land where there ish pasta and youtube* 11:33 ey ash 11:33 ey 11:40 moni 11:40 monii 11:40 pe eeeeeem 11:40 epppppm 11:45 ello peples 11:48 ded 12:28 Oh my 12:43 I am live. 12:43 But chat isn't 12:43 so rip 02:34 k 02:35 RIP 03:12 * ThatRandomMike dIES 03:12 nUUU 03:12 Okie dokie,i gotta go to school 03:12 Mikee 03:12 h u h 03:13 Ill be bacm in 7 hours 03:13 Back* 03:13 I got PE, I'll see yall later 03:13 okay 03:13 cya 03:22 Cinnamon roll 03:25 ded 03:35 I don't have school today cx 03:36 But I assume everyone else still does :( 03:39 ok 03:54 I don't have school. 03:55 * Rebun123 dance moves into Chat 03:55 Yeeeaaah baby, this is what I call a failed imitation of Inspector Cabanela 03:57 same 03:57 I has no 03:57 school 03:58 Oh, if anyone wonders 03:58 Which is unlikely 03:58 This is how one dance moves into Chat https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5f/Cabanela_dance.gif 03:59 Hey Revub 03:59 Revub 03:59 My typing skills are awful today obviously. 04:00 Yeah. 04:00 Anyways 04:00 * Rebun123 Cabanela Dances 04:03 And now for a big question 04:03 Will Rebun be able to get ONE game he plays not spoiled for a change? 04:04 For that I have to close Chat for a while 04:04 Like two hours 04:04 So see you later, guys 04:05 cya 04:10 hi Ash 04:10 to 04:10 *yo 04:10 lol 04:10 guess who's not at school today :^) 04:10 u? 04:11 nyes 04:11 i was supposed to go, but school was only in until noon so my mom was like nah 04:12 >has 2 hours and 20 minutes left 04:14 HI SNOWBALLS 04:14 I MEAN SNOW 04:14 n O 04:14 N O 04:14 lol 04:14 YE S 04:14 Y E S 04:14 Y ES 04:14 n o 04:14 yes 04:14 no 04:14 ye 04:14 n 04:15 ye 04:15 nu 04:15 ye 04:15 YE 04:15 backspace 04:15 n o 04:15 okay 04:15 YE 04:15 STAHP 04:16 * ThatRandomMike eats Cinnamon Roll 04:16 that was one good 04:16 cinnamon roll 04:16 (kappa) 04:16 "christina. love me." 04:16 "i love yoo-" 04:16 "no" 04:16 "thEN WHY" 04:18 being mean to me 04:19 she always complains how i dont say i love you to her 04:19 shshsh 04:19 shshsh 04:19 but now that i say it she says no to me 04:19 :( 04:20 shhsh 04:23 * MotherRussiaTerezi flings Snow into PM 04:23 oh nyello 04:23 SNOW HAS BALLS SOME SNOW BALLS 04:24 OH BABY 04:24 TRIPLE 04:33 Sno balls 04:39 chat is dead 04:43 fnaf world is out also hi 04:43 hi 04:49 chat is still dead 04:49 k 04:52 and now its no longer dead 05:17 ey db 05:19 guess who's out of school early 05:19 Guess who stabbed themselves with a pen? 05:20 guess who didn't go to school at all? :^) 05:20 * Arca Asami gives Vokun a bandaid 05:24 marian 05:26 sorry i thought she was on nevermind sorry 05:27 it's okay lmao 05:27 is she in class with you? 05:27 :v 05:27 no shes in mr.C's 05:27 ah 05:28 Pickles 05:29 there was alot more people than i expected to be here 05:31 marian 05:31 yes? 05:31 where are you 05:31 do you know what class felicia has 05:32 in ms smiths 05:32 no 05:32 HA 05:32 I GOT MR. C AGAIN 05:32 she left her computer and charger under my desk 05:32 Ash i brought the cory and you aren't here 05:33 these kids are in here coloring 05:33 sorry ;-; 05:33 the kids in here are tracing 05:33 and ash 05:33 don worry 05:33 i bring it monday 05:34 wesley and jaylen die every time i pick it up its great 05:35 omg 05:35 oh my god 05:35 I have a cousin named Jaylen 05:35 i showed mr. c and he shook his said in disapointment 05:35 XD 05:37 >read that as "I showered with mr. c" 05:38 W h a t e v e n 05:38 i wouldnt mind that 05:38 just ask ash 05:40 oh my god snow n o 05:42 What 05:42 In the fuck 05:42 Snow 05:42 Y o u ' r e s i c k i n t h e h e a d 05:43 vikto 05:43 *viktor 05:43 y ou don tu n der st an d 05:43 Viktoe 05:43 yo u don t 05:44 And besides, how does my finding him attractive make me sick in the head? 05:44 ;-; 05:44 All the teachers in my school are either fat or look like a fucking toothpick 05:45 mr. c is h0t 05:45 le git 05:45 Uh-huh.... 05:46 what 05:46 Nvm, it doesn't matter. 05:46 I'd rather not be judged for who I find attractive so I go noa. 05:47 (cory) 05:55 OH IVE BEEN DISMISSED 06:04 Hey Ayano! 06:04 tell sketch i said hi,:3 06:05 Did they let school out early for you? 06:05 Uhhh... 06:05 tfw you didnt go 06:05 Well, (A) Sketch told me they would be taking a nap and haven't came back since, so I'm assuming they're asleep. (B) My school never had a session today, anyhow. 06:08 Hey Rebun! 06:08 Hey. 06:14 Welcome back 06:15 Or not :( 06:16 rip 06:16 backspa ce no 06:22 I am alive :D 06:22 * PierrotEclipse hugs Rebun 06:22 Yey 06:22 * Rebun123 hugs Pierrot 06:23 ^-^ 06:24 Now back to Ghoooost Trick, baby 06:26 i will revive chat with kisekae shojs 06:26 http://i.imgur.com/hCEm9AE.png 06:27 Nice 06:27 c: 06:27 :D 06:32 I'll be having to go in about an hour 06:32 It's funny how I am an admin here, Yet I only have 30 edits 06:32 But Kyo trusts you ;-; 06:32 I hacked joseph's computer 06:33 we are on the way to my dad's to get my brother 06:33 ash 06:33 are you live 06:33 Well. 06:33 huh yea 06:33 ey 06:33 I know 25 trusts me, but I just laugh at the irony. 06:33 ey 06:33 * AutumnCat hugs Ash 06:33 pem pls 06:34 * Arca Asami is hug 06:34 * Arca Asami hugs back 06:34 * Rebun123 grabs a big old book 06:34 * Rebun123 puts it on a desk 06:34 * Rebun123 grabs his pen 06:34 * Rebun123 writes 06:34 Dear Diary 06:34 I have brought you to another Chat, so I hope this time you can answer me 06:34 YOU FORGOT TO INDENT 06:34 All you have done is see how I write nothing because I ran out of ink, and to top it off, you don't even care. 06:35 What should I do, Diary. 06:35 Diary, no. 06:35 Not again, please, no, diary. 06:35 Diary noooooooo 06:35 * Rebun123 runs off crying 06:35 Paiiinaaa. 06:35 Oh hey Pierrot 06:35 ;^; 06:36 Okay, now that I'm done with that 06:36 Rebu n, you forgo t to in dent 06:36 Ohai Snow 06:36 hai again lmao 06:36 * AutumnCat slings Snow into the abyss 06:37 Snow, I don't speak spacebareneese 06:37 So 06:37 Lemme translate 06:37 What is it that you want 06:37 "Rebun, you forgot to indent" 06:37 * Snowflake champion dies 06:37 dere 06:38 * Rebun123 grabs his pocket translator 06:38 * Snowflake champion revives and climbs out of abyss 06:38 * AutumnCat stomps on Snow's stomach 06:38 * Rebun123 inputs "Indent" 06:38 Oh. 06:38 * Snowflake champion dies again 06:38 * Rebun123 bleeds to death, I guess 06:38 * Snowflake champion revives and climbs out again 06:38 Wait 06:38 Wrong Indent 06:38 * Snowflake champion hides from Autumn's kicks 06:38 ;-; 06:39 o hg od l ag 06:39 Speaking of Paina...I'm gonna make her into a UB page 06:39 she is smol cute child 06:39 After I'm done with Ghost Trick 06:39 Depending on how it ends, I might make Sissel a character. 06:39 And so far the plot twists are breaking my mind 06:40 holy shit 06:41 specimen 11 has 317 fatalities 06:41 Whot 06:41 oh jeSUS THE HORRID LAG 06:41 Oh, you're playing SHoJ, Pierrot? 06:41 I'll probably cut out a bit. 06:41 o h n o 06:42 There is like this massive wreck holy shit. 06:42 Reading the entries on the wi-SPECIMEN 9 HAS 362 06:42 ohgod what 06:42 a wreck? o_o 06:42 Oh, you should play it, tho. 06:42 where is it 06:42 But. 06:42 One word of advice. 06:42 I needa re-sync all my shet on this laptop 06:42 Don't be an idiot like me. 06:42 And 06:42 When you get the axe 06:42 I'll make a massive wreck out of that ass. (skelenny) 06:42 * Vokun Nirvotiik gets shot 06:43 Don't fucking swing it around like an idiot 06:43 Called it 06:43 Because Rebun regretted it. 06:43 vIKTOR NO 06:43 How many endings did you get? 06:44 I got the two endings 06:44 Along with the bonus scene 06:44 Ah 06:44 But seriously 06:44 Did you find the secret Cat-DOS entries? o.o 06:44 When you get the axe 06:44 Don't pull off a Rebun 06:45 Oh, hey 25. 06:45 Huzzah. 06:45 Oh hi sketch! 06:45 It's a Sketch :D 06:45 Yes, hello. 06:45 And the Cat-DOS entries aren't secret, Pierrot 06:45 I am here. 06:45 My break is over...kinda? 06:45 They're like 06:45 I'm still going to keep myself demoted. 06:45 On a computer on a room that appears randomly 06:45 kYOOO 06:45 Oh ok. 06:45 I was talking about the hidden 5 06:45 nyeh 06:45 Huh? Which ones, Pierrot? 06:46 I think I did get them, but. 06:46 Although, I should probably promote myself back but 06:46 ba ck sp ac e 06:46 Nyeeehh... I don't know if I should > .. > 06:46 Dammit, now I have to go. 06:47 Oh b- rip 06:47 RIP. 06:47 * Snowflake champion huggles sketch 06:47 * SketchNebula is huggled 06:47 s O 06:48 How was everyone while I was absent for about 24 hours 06:48 or something 06:48 I have been fine. 06:48 I'm glad to hear that, grandi fratello. V: 06:48 really keyboard 06:48 really 06:48 * C: 06:49 ive been aslepe 06:50 Eccellente. 06:50 mfing lag 06:50 stop taking my messages D: 06:50 I feel uoi. 06:50 *you 06:50 KEYBOAR. 06:50 FUCK. 06:51 It's always when I'm on this account specifically and I'm in this chat do I start to have typos. 06:51 sketch 06:51 Hum? 06:51 respond 06:51 to 06:51 the thing 06:51 Oh, I did. 06:52 * SketchNebula SNEEZE 06:52 i wonder if bureaucrats get a place in... 06:52 /announce Test 06:52 lol nope 06:52 icles 06:53 in te rn et pl s 06:53 GET OUT. 06:53 rebun ples 06:53 4 SANS: - * but how- 4 SANS: - * skeletons dont have hair particles- 4 SANS: (( inb4 HOLD IT! 1 PAPYRUS: - * HOLD IT.- 06:53 oh 06:53 ;-; 06:53 la g 06:54 http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/785/001/457.jpg 06:54 >ONCE AGAIN MISTAKES SKETCH'S PICTURE FOR GARRY 06:54 Garry? 06:54 Which Garry tho? 06:54 IS IT BAD 06:54 I IMMEDIATELYT THOUGHT OF GARY THE SNAIL 06:54 >immediatelyt 06:55 h e 06:55 h 06:55 Garry from Ib tho 06:55 He does look like Ib 06:55 Ahh 06:55 I mean 06:55 Garry 06:56 1 PAPYRUS: - * HUSH, SIR SKELETON.- 1 PAPYRUS: - * BECAUSE I AM THE SKELEDUCK.- 1 PAPYRUS: - * NOT A SKELEPRICK.- 06:56 jesus that caps is unreal 06:56 Yes, please 06:56 RP chat why must you put everything in caps 06:56 The caps, AND the wall making 06:56 ;-; did i just get modded on 06:57 ooh sketch just got modded on 06:57 Yes 06:57 in my ow n cha t 06:57 inb4 how dare you mod me in my own chat 06:57 * SketchNebula silently promotes themselves :> 06:57 Doesn't Papyrus speak in all caps though 06:57 Well, you're position doesn't really matter now since you demoted yourself. 06:58 theyre still the founder vik 06:58 ah, sì. 06:58 no sketch hush 06:58 >theyre 06:58 i got u 06:58 yes 06:58 theyre 06:58 Well, Vik 06:58 it means they are 06:58 no, he is right. 06:58 I think you mean. They're. (skelenny) 06:58 Since you stood to mark a Typo, I'll be happy to do so too 06:58 >You're 06:58 I think you mean Your 06:58 (fire) 06:58 ooo... 06:59 Rebun 06:59 okay back to promoting myself back 06:59 That wasn't even my fault. This damn laptop has autocorrect on and I can't turn it off. 06:59 A laptop with autocorrect? Holy fuck they wanna take over the world. 06:59 hu h 07:00 Autocorrect is Skynet confirmed. 07:00 My laptop has a setting for Autocorrect c: 07:00 I think you mean 07:00 Hmm, I think I can enable it. 07:00 Genisys- 07:00 my fucking NOSE 07:00 * Rebun123 shot 07:00 pierrtop has autoshit too 07:00 won't let me breathe out of it 07:00 so does tablet 07:01 Oh wow 07:01 are you serious bronchitis 07:01 Autocorrect IS Skynet/Genisys 07:01 It once corrected "fanfic" to "fabric" 07:01 oh my go d 07:01 Talking about fanfic 07:01 * Rebun123 goes back to writing 07:01 * Rebun123 furiously smashes keyboard 07:01 "So I have this nice favriel." 07:01 wha tht efuck 07:01 *fabriv 07:01 **fabric 07:02 Actual quote thanks to autoshit: "Reading a feelsy fabric" 07:02 ">FABRIC" 07:02 "WTF" 07:02 Okay, I'm done writing 07:02 Now back to writing 07:02 * Rebun123 grabs his pen 07:02 * Rebun123 goes to his book 07:02 Dear diary 07:02 Have you decided to answer me yet 07:02 "No" 07:02 Okay 07:02 * Rebun123 runs off crying.... once more. 07:02 rebun 07:02 the diary answered you anyways 07:03 Oh, yeah 07:03 * Rebun123 stops crying 07:03 ughg 07:03 I feel bad for being a nosebreather now ;-; 07:04 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/902/298/8e6.png 07:04 And my arm still hurts from that shot they gave me for some illness or whatnot 07:04 * SketchNebula cri 07:04 Mh? What do you have, 25? 07:05 I only have bornchitis, but the shot they gave me was for some illness that closely relates to my sex, so I will not say it out loud. 07:05 bornchitis 07:05 o h my g o d 07:05 Oh 07:05 that pun is unreal 07:05 what is bornchitis 07:05 bornchitis 07:05 no t h i ng 07:05 You were born with Bronchitis 07:05 OH MY FUCKIMISREADITASPORNCHITIS 07:06 same 07:06 pornchitis 07:06 that sounds even w orse 07:06 the fucking pun 07:08 * SketchNebula silently listens to LA Devotee 07:08 What was I going to do? 07:08 Oh, right 07:08 Huh 07:08 THESE AREN'T MY FUCKING GLASSES 07:09 what 07:09 t 07:09 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/902/298/8e6.png 07:09 These are not my glasses 07:09 I see really weirdly and it makes my head hurt 07:09 These aren't my glasses dammit 07:09 Where are my glasses 07:09 Where 07:09 My glasses 07:10 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/900/897/28c.jpg 07:11 Maybe you accidentally threw them under the bed like I usually end up doing? 07:11 Not possible 07:11 My bed doesn't have an under 07:11 Wait 07:11 It does 07:11 But still 07:11 Not possible 07:11 I just wanted to wear them now 07:11 And they were sitting on this table 07:12 gj 07:12 I think these are my mother's 07:13 * Rebun123 intense yawning 07:13 Oh shit I gotta get more coffee 07:14 Well, shit, there's no more coffee. 07:14 :( 07:15 OH I NEED TO SEND THIS 07:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i72GTvcA0Bg 07:15 nyes 07:15 i also need to refresh 07:15 I think I'mma buy more coffee 07:15 TO BUY MORE COFFEE 07:15 hyacha. 07:15 brb gonna check if store is open 07:16 okei 07:16 sketch 07:16 that vide o 07:16 im crying 07:16 xDDD 07:17 i was so miserable and bored on wednesday 07:18 okay so i'm standing up now 07:18 >opens window 07:18 >roof segment in front of window is completely covered in snow 07:18 because my nose stops up every t 07:18 BRUH 07:18 * SketchNebula looks out window aggressively 07:18 dammit 07:18 wait 07:18 There, back 07:18 IMEANTTHATIOPENEDTHECURTAINS 07:18 its not supposed to snow here until like 2 or 3 07:18 Also, Pierrot, check the other Chat 07:19 * SketchNebula cries 07:19 I want it to snow 07:19 sameee ;-; 07:19 But it's not gonna be possible here. 07:19 Excuse me, brb in 4 months 07:19 * Rebun123 starts walking towards the north 07:20 * Rebun123 opens the door 07:20 * Rebun123 gets hit 07:20 Forgot my keys 07:20 I'm too lazy to get the keys 07:20 i wonder if i can actually walk to argentina 07:20 Don't you dare try that 07:20 Probably would take a while 07:20 seeing as it's like 1000 miles south or smth 07:20 You gotta get past fucking CentroAmerica, and that place is like a fucking dessert. 07:21 I mean, have you ever been to mexico? 07:21 I've never been anywhere out of the country 07:21 * SketchNebula cries 07:21 That place is fucking hot, and if you're an idiot that's always crashing on things like me, stay away from cactus 07:22 They sting a lot, even if it doesn't seem like sol 07:22 ohgodiamanidiotthat'swalwayscrashingonthings 07:22 *so 07:22 I mean 07:22 You don't only get stinged 07:22 You have the chance to get those things into your body 07:22 And when you have to take them out, OHHHH MAN THAT FUCKING HURTS 07:23 The lesson here is 07:23 SO MUCH BLUE 07:23 I am the idiot that keeps tripping over things 07:23 Don't walk to Argentina 07:23 same pierrot 07:23 same pierrot 07:23 and i also crash into things 07:23 like 07:23 And same. 07:23 like in the store, anyone with me would be embarassed to be around me 07:23 I trip over this god damn cat toy at least once in a week 07:23 But mine is a bit more catastrophic. 07:24 That mirror in my hallway? 07:24 Yeah, guess who broke it. 07:24 GG rebun 07:24 That little angel statue? 07:24 Guess who broke it! 07:24 My old TV 07:24 GEE, GUESS WHO BROKE IT 07:24 i once ran into a pile of cans at the store and they all knocked over 07:24 i also ran into a sign at my old school 07:25 oh my 07:25 That amount of glass? It used to be a really nice design 07:25 Guess. Who. Broke it. 07:25 I once knocked over..a lamp =n= 07:25 which caused to collapse on this small kindergartner and i felt so bad 07:25 I mean 07:25 I usually tend to knock things over when I'm trying to move things 07:25 Like 07:25 My smollest cat was on a shelf and I was trying to get him down 07:25 I guess it's because I also live in a really small space, and I'm big in comparison, but 07:26 And somewhere in the mix we managed to knock a lamp off the desk 07:26 Oh, I'm also the reason we don't have those nice old plates anymore. 07:26 Let me see... 07:26 i'm the reason my parents don't use glass plates anymore :c 07:26 rip 07:26 I also cracked this ancient wooden owl right where a a native Chief's skull was carved. 07:27 and have very many statues/manikins out in the middle of nowhere 07:27 Now I'm scared of fucking revenge from that Chief's part. 07:27 That was like a damn idol 07:27 ITS SNOWING 07:27 YE ARCA 07:27 EET'S SNOWING 07:27 STOP REMINDING ME! 07:27 * Rebun123 runs off crying 07:28 ...fuck 07:28 * SketchNebula looks out window 07:28 OH MY GOD IT IS SNOWING 07:28 wait noo 07:28 * Rebun123 cries louder and runs faster 07:28 revin i sorry ;-; 07:28 Nope 07:28 rip rebun 07:28 * Arca Asami runs outside 07:28 * PierrotEclipse gives Rebun a kiss 07:28 It's the ashes of your school. I burned it down. :^) 07:28 Sorry ;w; 07:28 * Arca Asami freezes 07:28 Okay, fine, I forgive you 07:28 Just 07:28 ARCA YOU'RE GONNA FREE-oh 07:28 * Rebun123 cries louder and louder 07:29 * Rebun123 stops crying 07:29 There 07:29 nooo big brothre- 07:29 ye 07:29 y 07:29 z 07:29 @ 07:29 che cosa 07:30 holy shit sketch look outside 07:30 No don't. 07:30 its like little pieces of cotton 07:30 * Rebun123 rolls another tear 07:30 * SketchNebula aggressively spams Ash's PM so they don't upset Revin 07:30 I just saw snow once when I was so small I can't even remember it that much 07:31 I remember something pretty well, tho 07:31 :( 07:31 I was 6 07:31 And my brother was 18 at the time 07:32 I made this really big piece of ice and snow with all of the snow that was in the car 07:32 And my brother was behind 07:32 So I went carrying the mini Iceberg 07:32 I only remember snow when I was 3 (i think), 6, 10, and that's it, I believe. 07:32 And then 07:32 I THREW THE PIECE OF SNOW AT HIS HEAD AND RAN THE FUCK AWAY 07:32 l M A O 07:32 so 07:33 m u c h 07:33 b l u e 07:33 that reminds me of my brother 07:33 I think he would've killed me if I didn't ran away 07:33 XD 07:33 So thank Rebun's legs for saving him 07:33 wut 07:33 I'm confused wha 07:33 my brother always picked on me when we had snow and we were younger 07:34 he'd take the snow and throw it down my shirt and just cry 07:34 ;-; 07:34 but that's okay 07:34 because i got my revenge 07:34 Okay, okay 07:34 last time we had snow, i came in his room with a giant snowball and i threw it at him c: 07:34 Not to bother anyone but I really would feel a lot better if we didn't talk about snow 07:34 I understand, let's change the subject now, ey? 07:34 It's breaking my smol child's heart 07:34 And thanks 07:34 *drops link* 07:34 http://i.imgur.com/YH5RSEj.png 07:34 TADA. 07:35 I finally made Specimen 13 :D 07:35 noi- OH MY 07:35 and fixed Paina's hair =n= 07:35 Pierrotwhy 07:35 That chest coverage. 07:35 i'M W HEE ZING 07:35 pls in the original game she was topless 07:35 It is perfection. (skelenny) 07:35 and couugh i ng 07:35 OH MY GOD 07:35 25 07:36 Tell me to do something 07:36 Cus I wanna use this image 07:36 if anything that's enough decency to look normal but still give some fanservice 07:36 ccHE 07:36 SRRSLY PIERROT 07:36 CHE 07:36 okay okay i'm chill 07:36 Just do it dammit 07:36 but do whaaat? ;-; 07:36 uhh 07:37 Too late 07:37 TOO LATE 07:37 rebun, react to spec 13 pls 07:37 Okay, fine 07:37 I will 07:37 * Rebun123 looks at the image 07:37 Why topless? 07:37 HOLY REBUN DANCING IN A MANSION 07:37 (A GOLD Mansion) 07:37 That fucking top tho 07:37 ping 07:37 So revealing yet not. 07:38 at least it's not just t- 07:38 * SketchNebula shot 07:38 TRM, thas how she was designed in the game and artwork, I was just adding censorship 07:38 because exposing her bare chest in this chat would likely get me kicked =n= 07:38 *Abridged Joey voice* Yeee, censorship! 07:38 well no shit 07:38 I would make a joke right now 07:39 But 07:39 No. 07:39 what's the game about? 07:39 in a haunted house? 07:39 with aaaa 07:39 bare chested lady 07:39 and 07:39 a ghost 07:39 a child? 07:39 You can never see her barechested tho 07:39 You can either see her back or she's in the water 07:39 aannnd 07:39 idunno who to call that horrifying thing there. 07:40 Das Spooky's House of Jumpscares, Moik 07:40 Now go play it 07:40 GO 07:40 PLAY IT 07:40 wha? 07:40 chrOM E 07:40 OR PLAY GO 07:40 w u t 07:40 CHROME 07:40 GO is a good game 07:40 CH ROME 07:40 What horrifying thing? The one on the right? 07:40 CHROME IS DED 07:40 Okay, caps 07:40 yes 07:40 and the DLC is karamari hospital 07:40 Caps pl- 07:40 i can't open chrome 07:40 Thas Specimimen 4 07:40 Rev i n 07:40 help 07:40 Yes, I wanna paly Ka- 07:40 pls 07:40 I DIDN'T KNOW it was SHOJ 07:40 Heh 07:40 Heh 07:40 Heh 07:40 and wb sketch 07:40 i need to play somethin 07:40 what play 07:40 i'm bored 07:40 af 07:41 Go play Spooky's 07:41 ty Baen 07:41 GUESSS 07:41 O MY GOD 07:41 It's snowing *-* 07:41 MY LUNGS 07:41 FUCK YOU 07:41 fFFFFFF 07:41 Hey, let's not discuss snow right now, okay? 07:41 Also caps. 07:41 Saurry >w< 07:41 I just got happy. 07:41 Though I got yelled at for not being at school. 07:41 chrome won't lauanch 07:41 ;-; 07:41 So, I missed a test. 07:41 and everyone's color is ded 07:41 so who's who 07:42 okay 07:42 I am 07:42 * SketchNebula was out of school all week. 07:42 Ayano 07:42 o ka y 07:42 * Rebun123 grabs a card 07:42 Quercus Alba 07:42 My dick is my dick 07:42 What kind of name is 07:42 Quercus Alba 07:42 Me is me 07:42 I am Sir Skeleduck. 07:42 and that's all 07:42 Am I like 07:42 A foreigner or something 07:43 sketch's name is gay 07:43 fuck 07:43 *grey 07:43 tfw you're able to recognize italian language text and speeches now 07:43 lm a o 07:43 lol 07:43 ub load ples 07:43 my color is so gay and I'M PROUD 07:43 Well done 25, but 07:43 You can't still 07:43 Read 07:43 don't you dare 07:43 Castilian 07:43 okay, okay 07:43 good, good 07:44 Oh 07:44 hmmmmmmm 07:44 who's the gayest in here stand up 07:44 You also can't 07:44 Them M's 07:44 Say 07:44 Imma go look at Furry Yaoi 07:44 Two vowels 07:44 don't you even think about it bud- 07:44 motherfuck 07:44 MMMMMMM GOOD SHIT 07:44 * SketchNebula cries 07:44 nywho 07:44 I gotta go 07:44 gonna finish up some classwork 07:44 before I get killed futhermore by my mother. 07:45 oh god 07:45 Revin ;-; 07:45 i'm cry 07:45 You made me cry 07:45 Now you pay 07:45 chrome won't work 07:45 I can too say two vowels together ;-; 07:45 c: 07:45 O,rly 07:46 yis rly ;-; 07:46 * PierrotEclipse silently kidnaps Clay Terran 07:46 Well... uhh... 07:46 I was.... 07:46 * SketchNebula SCREAMS 07:46 I was born with that ability 07:46 I think 07:46 I... believe 07:46 I.... hope? 07:46 pierrot no 07:46 n o 07:46 gimme back clay ;-; 07:46 * AyanoTheYandere gives back clay 07:46 who wants pasta 07:46 * SketchNebula clings to Clay 07:46 he's mine-ping 07:47 If only 07:47 * PierrotEclipse tosses Claypollo at Sketch 07:47 I could access that alt 07:47 (cory) 07:47 springtrap scared me shitless 07:47 Okay, that face does it 07:47 i sAID I DIDN'T WANT NO GOLDEN BUNNIES FUCKING ME IN THE ASS 07:47 I may or may not ship that though. (cory) 07:47 ishipittoo 07:47 y e s 07:47 ohgod timming 07:47 and I got bored and stopped lookingat it :T 07:48 Dude, pls, you can't just. 07:48 You just can't. 07:48 Cri 07:48 ohno 07:49 And now 07:49 Space, spacespace 07:49 Space, space. Space. 07:49 NO PLS 07:49 I hate space. 07:49 * SketchNebula crie-gasps 07:49 * SketchNebula kicks Revin to space 07:50 * Rebun123 dies 07:50 User:AyanoTheYandere guess music 07:50 also i might stream 07:50 ping 07:50 *TRYNA OPEN CHROME* 07:50 *CHROME IS BEING A RUDE* 07:50 * Rebun123 in the worst possible way, too, I mean, "Fun" fact, Rebun panicks a lot when not being able to breathe on his own, you just killed him while terroritizing 07:50 *Terrorizing him 07:50 * Rebun123 GG 25 07:51 Message Wall:AyanoTheYandere 07:51 o h sh i t 07:51 REVIN I'M SORRY 07:51 * SketchNebula silently revives Revin 07:52 sorella i killed revin 07:52 and chrome is not working 07:52 i'm cry 07:53 it's snowing hhhh 07:53 25 07:53 Let's not talk about snow right now, okay? 07:53 Do you realize what you just did 07:53 Mkay? 07:53 By calling Pierrot "Sorella"? 07:53 Some people don't have it and we don't want to upset them. 07:53 wot 07:53 You just called Pierrot "Sorella", rite 07:54 Sistre 07:54 Yes 07:54 Do you know what the fuck that means 07:54 If she's your sister. 07:54 And I'm... 07:54 * Rebun123 shakes head 07:54 n O NOT LIKE THAT 07:54 I'm not gonna think too much about it 07:54 ey Reinboe 07:54 Hallo. 07:54 It's too complicated of a fact. 07:55 it's like husband/wife thing ye'know? ;-; 07:55 TOO COMPLICATED OF A FACT 07:55 i'M sO RRY 07:56 skjetch 07:56 tw o c ha t s i s la gg y a s h e l l 07:56 jask 07:56 >jask 07:56 *ash 07:56 wot 07:56 check u rpm 07:57 Ash why must you spam me 07:57 Spam? 07:57 DON'T you EVEN think ABOUT it 07:57 Can I spam Ash 07:57 oh okay, yes you may c:< 07:57 no 07:57 Please. 07:57 * PierrotEclipse looks up 07:58 fine 07:58 ...I'M SKETCH'S SISTER NOW :D 07:58 te 07:58 * PierrotEclipse runs around flailing happily 07:58 *yes 07:58 Oh, wait, I just got the way 25 is refering to Pierrot as sister. 07:59 che? 07:59 Hey, King 07:59 I almost typed that as "Get King" 07:59 lol 07:59 And I almost typed Almost as Lampost 07:59 (~ owo)~ 07:59 lamp 07:59 post 07:59 LAAAAMP POOOST 07:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNDnYLYXprA prepare for your childhood to be ruined 07:59 lemapost 08:00 Llaaaamp poooost 08:00 Laaaaamp pooost 08:00 to commemorate the lamp post 08:00 Rebun 08:00 Is it bad I'm now saying "Laaaaamp Pooost" 08:00 get an lamp post pic 08:00 Outloud 08:00 we're making an emote 08:00 spa 08:00 color parade 08:01 It's like that one episode in the simpsons 08:01 im guessing Superpara is Paradox 08:01 "Flaaandeeeers" 08:01 "What, what do you want" 08:01 i'm wheezing no w 08:01 "Flaaandeeeers" 08:01 reiv n noe 08:01 Okay, I forgot how it finished 08:01 Do you remember, King? 08:02 why does everyone make their Skype mood depressing? 08:02 um 08:02 ,,,,,, 08:02 .... 08:02 nice commas bro 08:02 my skype mood isn't depressing???/ 08:02 not actually periods bro 08:02 i never said you 08:02 Well, you did say everyone 08:02 mine is, but i'm not going to even explain the meaning behind it. 08:03 And Uncle Reb's Skype mood isn't even there 08:03 so weee (~ owo)~ 08:03 Wait a fucking... 08:03 when i say "everyone" 08:03 i mean pretty much everyone 08:03 i don't entirely mean everyone 08:03 * Rebun123 pauses "Joking Motive" 08:03 it's the internet folks 08:03 There, now stop saying "Uncle Reb" 08:03 you're supposed to be happy, that's all i'll say 08:03 ehm 08:04 my depression is kinda 08:04 yeah. 08:04 :/ 08:04 i am happy though 08:04 I NEVER SAID YOU :( 08:04 sigh 08:05 uncle reb 08:05 .. 08:05 i think i'm just gonna.. 08:05 just gonna leave? 08:05 ...yeah. 08:05 uncle reb is here 08:06 i'm supposed to be on break 08:06 eh. 08:06 i'll be back. 08:06 ON a lighter note! 08:06 i'll be able to be contacted on tumblr 08:06 and tumblr only 08:06 Have fun on your break, Ben. Draw a cute butterfly for me, okay? C: 08:07 okai 08:07 i'll try 08:07 if not i'm drawing goldie 08:07 xD You don't have to, I was joking. But yes, have fun on your break, friend 08:07 i'll be on tumblr tho 08:07 so 08:07 ye 08:07 Also, Revinnn 08:08 What ¡s ¡t 25 08:08 did u know bran is the #1 cause of heart disease? 08:08 o h my g od wha t 08:08 Oh, uh... 08:08 can we not 08:08 Let's not talk about that disease please, the mention of it makes me uncomfortable, and I'm sure others too. 08:08 talk aobut that right now 08:09 whoops 08:09 Not a good time to hear about that from my part, either 08:09 I am minimodding 08:09 Well, no, you're just asking 08:09 It's not like you're enforcing rules in general 08:09 ^ 08:09 ....oh yeah that's true. 08:09 yea thats not a subject i would like to talk about either :v 08:09 tfw late 08:09 Ash 08:10 YOUNG MAN 08:10 THERE'S NO need to feel DOWN 08:10 i SAID YOUNG MAN 08:10 yes 08:10 dere is no need 08:10 STICK YOUR HAND UP MY ASS 08:10 w-wait don't 08:10 don't actually do it 08:10 First of all, you fucked up the rhyme, GG 08:10 Ash 08:10 * Arca Asami clears throat 08:10 Second of all 08:10 Caps 08:10 How's class? (snipars) 08:10 huh? 08:11 i didnt go to school 08:11 Oh. 08:11 People kept saying we were getting out early :v 08:11 and school was dismissed 2 and a half hours ago anyways 08:11 l0l 08:11 I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ANYWAYS 08:12 i didnt go because my mom thought it was stupid to be in school for so little time 08:12 My mom got angry at me 08:12 I don't have school today so 08:12 :^) 08:12 yey 08:12 we didnt do anything apparently 08:12 She was like "Why didn't do you go school" 08:12 Also 08:12 I don't have school until two more months 08:12 Ash, my phones dead. 08:12 Actually 08:12 rip 08:12 One month and some days 08:12 It refuses to charge and I don't know how to make it charge again 08:13 Tried to wiggle the charger and it wouldn't work 08:13 ow 08:13 my brother threw a book at me 08:13 what 08:13 why 08:13 it's about space 08:13 and he slung it at me 08:13 Let me guess 08:13 Well FNaF World was a disappointment 08:13 Once you start reading the part about anti-gravity, you can't put it down 08:13 I think he was trying to say "I need space" (cory) 08:14 Or that. 08:14 He needs some space? 08:14 Okay hang on 08:14 25 NO 08:14 sketch nO 08:14 DON'T GET THAT GIF 08:14 SKETCH 08:14 DO IT 08:14 25 YES 08:14 caps 08:14 25 yes 08:14 Holycrap 08:14 2much 08:14 blackpepper 08:15 theres never too much black pepper 08:15 The elliptical galaxy NGC 5128 is banded by what may be the remains of another star system. 08:16 >says the person who dumps pepper on their food 08:16 sketch pleas e 08:16 The barred spiral galaxy designated NGC 1365 flings luminous arms from a central bar. 08:18 wait fuck 08:18 i opened the wrwong tab 08:20 In 1842, Christian Doppler discovered the effect of motion on sound waves. In 1848, Armand Fizeau showed that the Doppler effect would cause the lines in a star's spectrum to shift. 08:20 Are you sure you don't wanna be a Quantum Theorist, 25? 08:21 I'm considering it, to be honest. 08:21 Either a physicist, astronomer, artist, or robot engineer is what I'm considering. 08:21 Still a lot. 08:21 * SketchNebula cries 08:30 "Buy this product, this product is the more best of all" 08:30 Yes, I did say More Best. 08:31 More Best and Less Worse are a joke we always do with my friends 08:32 For some reason, that is 08:32 people at my school say bestest and worser or worsest and its the funniest thing to me for some reason 08:32 I almost got killed 08:33 for saying Worser infront of Flake. 08:33 and Ms. D :^) 08:33 oh yea yesterday 08:33 pfft 08:34 chat crashed 08:34 ASH PM ME 08:35 i get japanese ones 08:35 late 08:37 im back 08:37 its snowing 08:37 tfw you tripp 08:37 so 08:37 im gonna go throw little snowballs at christina 08:37 i dont know why i got on tbh 08:37 okai bye guyss 08:39 Why the fuck ARE ALL MY RECOMMENDATIONS IN SPANISH 08:39 i dont know 08:39 Porque si 08:40 but i wanna know why all my johnson and johnson ads are in french 08:40 raise your hand if you like the taste of blood =w= 08:40 * PierrotEclipse raises hnd 08:40 -hand 08:40 FUCK 08:40 Well 08:41 I do like blood pudding, so, I guess it counts. 08:41 * Rebun123 raises hand 08:42 does candy blood count :v 08:42 I like the taste of blood 08:42 sooo 08:42 * SketchNebula raises hand 08:42 Also 08:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnltFSl_DQ0 THIS IS SO COOL 08:45 oh 08:45 i just remembered a good joke 08:45 when kids hear there's a snow storm in the country 08:45 "BLIZZARD WON'T YOU COME MY WAAAYYYYYY!" 08:46 Revin 08:47 Wha 08:49 Hi 08:49 Lamp post 08:51 (snipars) 08:51 I am really digging the music on my page. 08:52 Though I feel the remix didn't fit :v 08:54 and then RIP chat 08:55 k 08:57 ded 08:58 monii 08:59 <3 09:04 I sent you a pm 09:11 Hi rebun 09:12 Droid, are you having internet problems? 09:12 Cus I think you have to get out for a bit, you're making quite a spammy streak 09:12 Now brb, cus I am dying 09:13 oh 09:13 yeah 09:14 * DroidUnit774 shanks my xbone 09:29 oh god i have even MORE medicine to take 09:29 7 pills every night 09:29 * SketchNebula cries 09:35 Sketch, I used to take a puff from an inhaler every day 09:35 Well, I have good news at least 09:35 And now i take medication for anxiety 09:36 Whenever I'm cured from my sickness I can go back to taking only 4 pills. 09:36 Noice 09:36 I have pills for depression, anxiety, and insomnia. 09:36 Ah 09:36 but I'm taking three more because I'm down with BORNchitis 09:36 * SketchNebula shot 09:37 * DroidUnit774 read it as Pornchitits 09:37 everybody did, it's okay. 09:38 it's actually a pun. 09:38 EVERYONE ON THIS CHAT HAS A DIRTY MIND XD 09:38 more to something personal that i can't explain the pun. ;-; 09:38 sorry caps) 09:38 Oh 09:38 nah tits fine 09:38 *tis 09:38 ***tis 09:38 tits are fine? 09:39 good to know, i won't have to mark that down on your hospital notes 09:39 silly King 09:39 I don't have tits :D 09:40 what 09:40 how is that... 09:40 what 09:40 But even guys have tits 09:40 happens to the worst of us (KAPPA) 09:40 SiMON. 09:41 * SketchNebula kicks Simon out of my room 09:41 out 09:41 Hell, even i have them 09:41 Sketch 09:41 do you want a baddy bad bad joke? 09:41 wait 09:41 (snipars) 09:41 did i tell you the West Virginia joke? 09:41 There we are, I felt his energy leave and go to my br 09:41 GODDAMMIT 09:41 i think i did... 09:41 SIMON 09:41 i told you to leave 09:41 go to your bra? 09:41 :) 09:41 Welcome to West Virginia 09:41 im not sorry 09:41 wb Moni) 09:42 ty 09:42 eh 09:42 eh? 09:42 tots 09:42 Where we kick sisters chins for cir-*shot* 09:42 that wasn't appreciated... 09:42 that's not a laugh 09:42 but anyway 09:42 not appreciated? 09:42 what did i do? 09:42 Nothing 09:43 Was it me? 09:43 No 09:43 tots 09:43 i made a kinda funny joke 09:43 shshsh think about tots 09:43 Mooooving on 09:43 and i get eh 09:43 coolio Ms. Foolio 09:43 i goio 09:44 Napoleon Dynamite likes tots 09:44 (snipars) 09:44 Napoleon Blown-Apart 09:44 "Blown" 09:45 :^) 09:45 Napoleon Born-to-parteh 09:46 Huh 09:46 King 09:46 Did you just make another Simpsons Joke 09:46 yes 09:48 "god's speed, little doodle" 09:49 OH OGd 09:49 I shot 09:49 a scythe in his dong 09:49 * Mischief.Cat facepalm 09:50 EXPAND (dong) 09:50 SHSH 09:50 I almost died if I hadn't shot it. 09:50 >no dong emote 09:50 * DroidUnit774 (d) 09:51 * Mischief.Cat flicks his forehead. 09:51 34 and 14 :v 09:52 * DroidUnit774 is 17 tho 09:52 oh 09:52 Wat. 09:52 :^) 09:52 * Mischief.Cat facepalms 09:52 I dun get the 34 and 14 thing 09:52 ;-; 09:53 * DroidUnit774 is stoopid 09:53 is it a stats thing from a game? 09:53 :v 09:54 Yis 09:54 c: 09:54 ahh 09:54 34 kills, and 14 deaths 09:54 I started singing baby it's cold outside 09:54 lmao 09:54 moni pls 09:54 i slipped and got a face full of snow and dirt 09:55 it was cold and painful 09:55 also 09:56 BACKSPA ce 09:56 I saw you leave the PM so I knew already you fucked up. 09:56 XD 09:57 :^) 09:57 I slipped down my drivethrough trying to get my sister's dog 09:58 I said a bad in PM 09:58 oops 09:58 Heh 09:58 Heh 09:58 Ash don't tell on me 09:58 Pls I'm a good boy 09:59 SketchNebula 09:59 Totes my goats 09:59 pls 09:59 N O 09:59 there is no love here 09:59 what the fuck does that mean 09:59 you are right 09:59 there is no love 09:59 only luff 09:59 :;) 09:59 i loaf you ash 09:59 * SketchNebula throws a baguette at Ash 09:59 I LOAF YOU 09:59 i loaf you too sketch 10:00 you loaf him? 10:00 Yes 10:00 * Arca Asami slams a loaf of bread over sketch's head 10:00 lol u rhymed 10:00 shut mouth 10:00 mouth shut 10:01 kinkshame? 10:01 yes 10:01 kinkshame me bc i drew somethin nsfw 10:01 RUNS 10:02 * Arca Asami kinkshames 10:02 Me: Should I do this or that? 10:02 10:02 Ash: Yes. 10:03 LAG 10:03 there 10:03 Ash no 10:03 How dare you spam me 10:03 ┐(ツ)┌ 10:03 who said spam :^) 10:03 GIT OOT 10:03 sketch did 10:03 there's a snow system coming here 10:03 help 10:03 haha 10:04 i'm spammin u 10:04 pingas 10:05 (pingas) 10:05 why won't pm go through 10:05 ? ?/ 10:05 Don't tell me Spam's a ping, Qua 10:05 im murdering a giant fucking screaming beast because he's so damn noisy who dares to think that it is okay to ping the aquauef without spacing words 10:05 is it wikia fuckin up 10:05 i have in fact told you spam is a ping several times now 10:05 i think so ayano 10:08 I refreshed and??? 10:08 :v he scream at own ass 10:09 lemme try and fix it hold on ayaner 10:12 HAHAHA 10:12 * Mischief.Cat glares at other team 10:12 Thanks for fucking lagging our team out. 10:12 YEt our team still dominated :^) 10:12 Simon: NYEET. 10:13 simon no 10:13 jesus 10:13 Don't make me get the fire gif again, Simon 10:13 simon keeps making these weird noises 10:13 YES DO IT 10:13 oh god 10:13 never mind don't 10:14 Well that was sudden 10:14 he screamed 10:14 ;-; 10:14 well Simon 10:14 i do say 10:14 you are a lot more active 10:14 is it because i have been upset and sick, child? 10:14 o h o k 10:15 anyhoe 10:15 DAMN 10:15 I just looked over and he screamed again 10:16 help simon has gone bonkers 10:17 shh simon 10:17 shih 10:17 shshsh 10:17 *paps* 10:17 and now i hear ironic crying 10:17 Simon if you calm I'll gift you mint-flavored bubble gum 10:18 he's whining now 10:18 "I don't liiiiike gum." 10:21 Well 10:21 How about Tic-Tacs 10:21 Major lag 10:21 yet still got it. 10:21 '-' 10:21 32 and 10 *-* 10:22 Moni 10:22 Ye? 10:22 Do you have Star Wars Battlefront? 10:23 he's silent now 10:23 No. 10:23 I wish :c 10:23 Aww 10:23 It's really fun 10:24 hnnng] 10:24 * DroidUnit774 shoots a stormtrooper with an EE-3 10:24 ;-; 10:24 Best carbine ever 10:24 The truck.. had a trip mine strapped to it 10:24 and it looked really wrong. 10:24 OH 10:25 Did it look like a mushroom? 10:25 :^) 10:25 No. 10:25 More like a dildo :^) _ 10:25 oh 10:25 That was bright teal. 10:25 (Snipars) 10:26 i just froze my body 10:26 i went outside 10:26 its cold out there 10:27 like 10:27 cold cold 10:27 but then again 10:27 all i was wearing was gym shorts, a t-shirt and slippers 10:27 and it's snOWING 10:28 Yeah 10:28 AHAHA 10:28 with a blanket draped over my shoulders 10:28 Y ES 10:28 from's snow's di- *shot* 10:28 im so happy 10:28 dA IS DOWN 10:28 I REPEAT 10:28 DA IS DOWN 10:28 i fell 10:28 and got a face full of snow 10:28 it was horrible 10:28 Is it still snowing? 10:28 yea 10:28 yeah 10:28 I hope we get 12 inches 10:28 :v 10:28 i chased christina 10:28 we wont 10:29 How many did we get last year? 10:29 moni 10:29 we dont even have 1 inch yet 10:29 i hope we get twelve inches too (cory) 10:29 and we got 9 or 10 inches last year 10:29 oh g o 10:29 GET OUT 10:29 W ha t did I c ome b a c k t o 10:29 and the year before that too 10:29 but dont worry 10:29 i wanna go work on our snowman, but im taking a break 10:29 winter isnt over yet 10:29 k 10:29 I'm taking a break too 10:29 Inside my house 10:29 more snow days for us :^D 10:29 on my ps4 10:30 l0l 10:30 i know 10:30 /hopefully/ 10:30 That's a lot of pe- 10:30 i was at christina's house 10:30 Droid 10:30 and we saw that you were on 10:30 dro id 10:30 Let's spend the snow together (snipars) 10:30 * Mischief.Cat gives him a yellow snowcone 10:30 * Arca Asami grabs snow 10:30 tfw ping 10:30 (snipars) 10:30 * Arca Asami puts snow on every one's heads 10:30 my hair was covered in snow 10:31 it was so pretty 10:31 but nah 10:31 but nah 10:31 my feet were covered in snow 10:31 woot 10:31 they almost froze 10:31 i gots le hat 10:31 i legit have no winter gear 10:31 so i just go outside in my shorts 10:32 I know what to do 10:32 I'm gonna pretend to be the Queen of Narnia :^) 10:32 The White Bitch. 10:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj8EH770c0A 10:32 im wearing my leather jacket 10:32 im gonna go back o- Y ES 10:32 lmao aya no 10:33 bye guys 10:33 Bye :^) 2016 01 22